


Some Mistletoe and Two Lovebirds

by prince_pqul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Food, Gift opening, M/M, Mentions of Other DR Characters - Freeform, Mistletoe, Sister Mention, but none the less merry christmas!!, dw its just sake, gonta stims!, i SHALL do it, if i must carry this ship's christmas fics, kiss, kissies oooo, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pqul/pseuds/prince_pqul
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Gonta has prepared a special dinner for his boyfriend. Korekiyo thinks it cute that Gonta still has flour on his shirt.On Christmas Day, Gonta wakes up to a plethora of gifts under the tree. Poor Gonta can BARELY keep his excitement together as Korekiyo pulls himself from bed.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> WHY HELLO! merry christmas!! and, if you do not celebrate Christmas, then happy holidays! here is ure regularly scheduled Christmas fic with these two lovebirds. i may or may not of panicked-ly finished this fic today, but HEY! i think they're cute so, anything for the babies.
> 
> i hope you enjoy !

Korekiyo fixed his mask in the mirror.

Now, _apparently_ , Gonta Gokuhara, his date that year, has prepared a ‘romantic Christmas Eve dinner’, and he was to attend ‘as soon as Kiyo can’. He was only notified about that event several minutes prior, so Korekiyo could not prepare himself as much as he hoped. But, a black and pink-flowered, long-sleeved cardigan, a white bowed-dress shirt, black leggings, and a black mask with a pink flower to the side would do.

Korekiyo walked outside of his room, peeking around the corner to see Gonta. He, incidentally, had not dressed for the occasion. He had still remnants of flour on himself, and even some grains of rice across his face and hair. Yet, while only in a simple sleep shirt and jeans, Gonta looked as handsome as ever.

The anthropologist found himself snickering, with no malintent, of course, “Gonta, are you going to get dressed?”

Gonta… didn’t respond. A dumb grin grew on Korekiyo’s face as he had realized his boyfriend was staring at his attire.

Korekiyo took a step closer, “Gonta?”

Gonta shot his head up, looking to Korekiyo, “Oh! Kiyo!! Gonta sorry, just… Kiyo looks very pretty.”

A blush burned Korekiyo’s face, a giggle escaping his lips, “Oh, Gonta, you’re so sweet.”

But, Korekiyo returned to Gonta’s messy clothes, “But, sweetie, are you going to get changed?”

Gonta looked down at his clothes. After a pause, he looked back up, “Hm?”

Korekiyo found himself giggling again, “Gonta, you’ve got flour and rice on your clothes.”

Gonta jumped, noticing all the debris on his shirt, and started to furiously wipe away the mess, “Ahh!! Gonta sorry!! Gonta not realize!!!”

Korekiyo smiled and stepped forward to slow him down, “Gonta, you can just change your clothes. The flour is not going to come off easily with your hands.”

Gonta’s attention returning to Korekiyo, he nodded, “Oh… OK. Gonta will go get new clothes then!”

With a smile, Gonta hurried to his room and shut the door to change. Korekiyo only stood there and smiled. Goodness, he was so sweet. Gonta had a heart of gold and Korekiyo thanked himself a million times over for being able to find it.

Gonta had quickly joined back, now sporting a mostly buttoned-up dress shirt (poor Gonta could never find a shirt that fit him) and a pair of jeans. Walking out, Gonta fixed his glasses and smiled at Korekiyo, “How does Gonta look?”

Korekiyo gave a dumb grin, “You look amazing, Gonta.”

Stars glistened in Gonta’s eyes. Korekiyo’s heart fluttered.

“N-Now,” Korekiyo made himself look away to avoid an embarrassing blush, “Where is your _Christmas Eve surprise_?”

Gonta smiled, “Oh! Yes, the surprise! Here, follow Gonta!”

Gonta grabbed Korekiyo’s hand and walked through the house. Korekiyo, always never prepared for Gonta’s pace, tripped to keep up with him. Korekiyo skipped to meet Gonta, the two of them filing through their small house. Then, Korekiyo noticed the two of them were walking towards their balcony.

Then, Gonta flung the door open to see a small table and two chairs resting on the balcony, with a plate of chicken, sushi rolls, two champaign glasses full of saké, and a bright candle for the night of Kyoto in the background.

It was… gorgeous. It was absolutely stunning.

Korekiyo felt his smile widen as he stepped closer in, looking at the food. He nearly couldn’t believe he cooked all of it _by himself_. Korekiyo was _sure_ the sushi rolls must have taken him a lot of patience. And… they were even stacked up like a Christmas tree.

Gonta looked to Korekiyo, beaming, “Does Kiyo like it?”

Korekiyo turned to Gonta, his joy glowing, “Oh… Oh Gonta, this is _gorgeous_! It all looks so good!”

Gonta tapped his fingers together, stimming with a massive grin.

Korekiyo looked from the food to Gonta, “Gonta… Oh, goodness Gonta, let’s eat, this looks delicious.”

Gonta smiled and nodded, possibly noticing Korekiyo’s excitement to begin.

They both took a seat and they both said small words of thanks before eating.

To say Gonta’s dinner was delicious was an understatement.

Korekiyo had started with the sushi first. They were simple cucumber rolls with tobiko and green onions as garnish. But, Gonta had decided to add small fruits cut with star shapes, ranging from apple, pineapple, and even mango. With such a simple addition, each sushi roll tasted amazing. There _must_ have been some sugar in these rolls, deferring from how sweet they had tasted, but Gonta insisted he had added no sugars. Regardless, Gonta had some talent for food Korekiyo had failed to acknowledge until now.

Gonta had also prepared a plate of fried chicken. To the outside man, fried chicken on Christmas Eve may appear jarring, but every year, it was very common to order fried chicken in Japan for Christmas. The fast-food chain KFC was the main producer of this tradition, but Korekiyo hated the unnecessary oils and grease from the fried food. Because of his distaste for the fast food’s fried chicken, Korekiyo hadn’t attempted to make it himself, but Gonta had attempted for him. And it was _magnificent_. Instead of deep-frying in oil, Gonta had managed to delicately follow the instructions online on how to fry with an oven, and the result was amazing. Even though it did not have the distinct smell and texture of fast-food fried chicken, it had the organic crispiness of homemade chicken, which was the gorgeous taste that Korekiyo adored.

The saké Gonta prepared was a simple, store-bought saké, but it was still a pleasant taste. Korekiyo didn’t mind alcohol or any alcoholic drinks, as they were a bit bitter on the tongue, and the effects of drinking too much were not Korekiyo’s favorite. But, some saké after a while didn’t hurt. It did humor Korekiyo, though, as Gonta had tried his first sip of saké, ever, and immediately pushed it away (“Gonta, what’s the matter?” “Saké bad. Gonta thought saké taste good, but Gonta wrong”). Now with a glass of water he quickly retrieved, they continued to talk, still nibbling on sushi and chicken.

They found themselves laughing, getting severely off-topic from their initial conversation. Korekiyo had delicately held his hand over his uncovered face, trying to shield his involuntary grin.

Gonta smiled, tapping his thumb against his palm in a stim, “Kiyo… Kiyo’s smile is cute…”

Looking up, Korekiyo’s face blushed a shade brighter, “Oh, Gonta you shush.”

Gonta smiled brighter, sitting up in his chair, “But it’s true!! Kiyo is very pretty.”

Korekiyo looked away, now trying to push his hand into his face, “Oh, Gonta, you charmer… You know you’re pretty too, right?”

The entomologist paused, then a blush started to grow on _his_ face. He looked around, embarrassed, “O-Oh… Thank you.”

Korekiyo giggled and turned his posture back to normal, trying to swipe his mask up to hide his burning red cheeks.

They looked at each other.

Gonta was always cute. Gonta always had this aurora around him that shined a pure innocence. Korekiyo nearly felt bad being his boyfriend, but Gonta always made him so _so_ happy. And, when Gonta did sweet things like making him dinner… Gonta just felt that much sweeter. 

Then, Gonta looked up to the ceiling.

Korekiyo watched him. Confused… He looked up as well.

Above them, hanging from the canopy of the balcony was a crudely tied mistletoe.

Oh… Oh, Gonta.

Korekiyo looked back down at his boyfriend. Gonta gave a nervous grin, “U-Uh… Gonta heard that… Well, Gonta heard from Kaede that for Christmas… Lovers kiss under mistletoe… And Gonta wanted to kiss, so Gonta put a mistletoe above dinner table…”

Korekiyo, ungraciously, spat a giggle, both hands trying to shield his masked face from a grand laugh. Even though he could hear Gonta’s confusion, he couldn’t stop laughing. Oh, heavens… Oh, Gonta, you sweetheart.

Gonta learned forward, “K-Kiyo? Is Kiyo OK?”

Korekiyo waved at Gonta, as to dismiss any of his doubts, “Oh, Gonta! Oh, sweetie, you make me laugh!”

Gonta titled his head slightly, “Huh?”

Korekiyo looked to Gonta, his eyes slightly shielded from his grinned face, “Gonta… You could have simply _asked_ if you desire a kiss.”

Gonta blinked a couple of times. He said, “But… Mistletoe is special.”

Korekiyo found himself slowing on his laughing. Hearing Gonta’s words, Korekiyo softly smiled. He said, “Why… Yes, you’re right. I suppose it _is_ special. My apologies.”

Korekiyo put his hands on the table, “So, how about… you give me that mistletoe kiss, then?”

God Himself had blessed Korekiyo’s eyes to make Gonta’s cheeks burn a deep red. Gonta rubbed his thumb against his palm again, “O-Oh… Sure…”

Korekiyo elegantly stood up, trailing his finger around the table as he walked up to Gonta. Gonta stood right next to Korekiyo, both of them looking at each other. Despite Korekiyo’s tall six foot two height, his eyeline only met Gonta’s lips. Gonta looked down to Korekiyo, his face still a deep red and a smile was soon to follow. Korekiyo slipped a hand under his mask and pulled away, revealing the bottom half of his face and his cherry red lipstick. Gonta’s heart skipped (Korekiyo could subtly feel it; oh, how _cute_ that was), and Korekiyo laced his fingers with Gonta’s. With a lean and a tilt of his head, Korekiyo connected their lips.

Gonta was always so warm. Gonta’s lips never failed to warm Korekiyo’s entire heart with a sense of happiness.

Korekiyo kissed Gonta again.

Gonta’s hand had let go of Korekiyo’s, only to cup the anthropologist’s cheek.

Korekiyo’s heart melted to the warmth of touch. Korekiyo could only reward it with another, soft kiss.

It could have been minutes before they had parted lips, as they easily lost time of themselves and their soft touches.

When pulling their faces away, Korekiyo instantly noticed the red lipstick left on Gonta’s lips. Korekiyo snickered, putting a hand to his face.

Gonta hummed, “Hm? Why is Kiyo laughing?”

Korekiyo chuckled, “Oh, nothing, sweetie. It just seems… that my lipstick has… found a new pair of lips.”

Gonta looked confused at first, but then he tried to wipe his lips with his thumb. When he noticed the red residue, he looked back to Korekiyo, surprised, “Oh! Does Gonta have more red on his face?”

Korekiyo snickered again, “Oh, don’t worry about it, honey.”

Korekiyo, instead, raised a hand to cup Gonta’s cheek. Rubbing his thumb across Gonta’s cheek, they both shared a warm smile. Without any words, Gonta found himself leaning in again, and then both shared another kiss. 

And then another.

And then another.

And then, perhaps, just one more.


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Day, Gonta wakes up to a plethora of gifts under the tree. Poor Gonta can BARELY keep his excitement together as Korekiyo pulls himself from bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO my apologies, i should have really thought through trying to write something on Christmas day. ANYWAYS here's the second part! hopefully it makes up for being a day late!

Gonta felt himself stir awake. His body was spread across the bed, his arms and legs starfished and limp. After noticing that he was, in fact awake, Gonta turned to check Korekiyo. He was still neatly ontop of Gonta’s arm, hugging Gonta’s side and breathing gently against his pec. Phew, Gonta hadn’t crushed him in his sleep.

But… Then, Gonta’s memory sparked. OH!! It was Christmas!! The day!! The day where Santa Clause gave him and Korekiyo gifts!!

Without trying to startle Korekiyo awake, but still not without excitement, Gonta palmed Korekiyo’s cheek and whispered until he stirred. With a gentle hum, Korekiyo tiled his head up; not enough to meet Gonta’s eyes, but enough that said he was awake and enjoyed Gonta’s company.

Gonta rubbed Korekiyo’s cheek, tapping his feet excitedly, “Kiyo, Kiyo, wake up! It’s Christmas!”

Korekiyo hummed and ran a hand from to the side of Gonta to across the large man’s chest, “Yes… I suppose it is.”

The anthropologist, not giving any attempt to raise his head, asked, “Are you excited?”

Gonta tapped his feet harder, “YES!! Gonta _very_ excited!!”

Korekiyo gave an airy chuckle and brought his hands down to help push himself up. He had managed to put both arms to the side of Gonta, looking directly down to Gonta’s beaming face. His hair draped off his shoulders and onto Gonta’s chest and the sides of his face. Korekiyo smiled warmly, “Good morning.”

Gonta started to now tap his hands. It was now starting to get harder for Gonta to contain his excitement, but he did not want to push Korekiyo away and rush downstairs. A gentleman was to greet their lover with love and respect before they were to attend to other duties.

Korekiyo dipped down, meeting Gonta as he raised to a good morning kiss. Korekiyo pulled away and smiled.

“Ok, Gonta,” He slipped his arm away and left room for Gonta to get up, “Let us start Christmas.”

Oh, YES!! It was TIME!!

Gonta, with a ‘thank you’, sprung from bed and threw on any pajamas on sight. He nearly slid down the stairs as he ran to the living room, nearly _dying_ with excitement to see the gifts under the tree. And, to his luck, there was a good several gifts!!

Gonta knew that Santa’s budget has been lower since they moved away from the college dorms with Gonta’s other friends, but Gonta was still very VERY grateful for any gift!! Gifts were special and any gift is a good gift!

Brimming with excitement, Gonta ran halfway up the steps upstairs, “KIYO!! There’s gifts!!! There is many gifts!!”

A hum was muffled behind the door, “Yes, sweetie, Santa had a little more to spend this year.”

Gonta smiled, giddy, and purely excited. Gonta ran to the kitchen and had to calm himself down for just a couple of moments. Both Gonta and Korekiyo had made a deal for every Christmas to cook breakfast before anything else. Sometimes days, like that Christmas, was nearly _unbearable_ to wait to open gifts, but Gonta had to find any strand of patience to keep him waiting.

With cracks of eggs and the cuts of ham, Gonta was cooking him and Korekiyo some omuraisus. Gonta knew that Korekiyo’s favorite food was those omuraisus, as he ate a lot of them when he visited his sister, so he made sure to make it _just perfect_ for him!

Korekiyo eventually came downstairs, in simple sleepy attire, a black mask and his hair in a low bun. As Gonta cooked, Korekiyo came up behind him and rested his head against Gonta’s shoulder, hugging his chest. 

Gonta smiled, “Good morning Kiyo! Gonta is making omuraisu for Gonta and you!”

Korekiyo hummed, yawning before continuing, “Are you going to add ham?”

He nodded, “Yes! Gonta will. Gonta will also add rice and parsley and everything Kiyo likes!”

Korekiyo gave a small chuckle, “Thank you, Gonta. That is kind of you.”

Gonta smiled and continued back to his work. After a couple of moments, Korekiyo pulled back and asked if his hair was getting in the way. Without a response, Korekiyo combed his fingers through Gonta’s hair, gently kneading out knots. Korekiyo then gently tied Gonta’s hair into a simple bun, similar to Korekiyo’s bun. Gonta found himself giddy and thanked Korekiyo.

After the breakfast was cooked, Gonta served it and sat down with Korekiyo to scoff it down. Gonta waited patiently for Korekiyo to finish this breakfast, as Gonta finished within minutes. He could tell Korekiyo found it funny that Gonta finished so fast, due to the grin he wore while eating. Korekiyo even giggled after Gonta started to tap his feet and hands, struggling to wait. Eventually, Korekiyo ate the last bite, picked up his plate, and put it in the sink (Gonta did that too!). Then, as if Gonta were in a race, Korekiyo nodded to Gonta, and Gonta nearly _tripped_ to run to the Christmas tree.

Under the tree that year was not an awful too much, but there was a good couple dozen of small gifts. But, Gonta has been surprised year and year again by the quality of each gift. Gonta had even found a collection of soil and special bug fertilization tools in small boxes! Needless to say, Gonta was SO excited!!

Gonta and Korekiyo sat close to each other, sitting on the floor next to the tree. Then, one by one, they took turns opening and appreciating each gift. Korekiyo went first and got a long earring from Gundham, a wood-carved piece with small beads, bird carvings, and even some twine. Korekiyo had recently pierced his ears and mentioned to many of his old college friends about it. Unsurprisingly, Korekiyo would get a _lot_ more earrings than that. Oh, Gonta would get to that later, because Gonta had to open his first gift!! Ripping open a suspiciously rectangular present, there was a big encyclopedia of all Indian natural life. At first, the present surprised him, but within a note that Rantaro left (oh! Gonta forgot to mention, but Rantaro gave encyclopedia to Gonta), he explained that the gift was more of a joint gift, and even a push for both of them to explore India and it’s land. And, after Korekiyo pointed it out to him, Gonta noticed that there was a whole chapter dedicated to the entomologic landscape of India. Now, _that_ sparked Gonta’s interest.

Gift opening went swiftly after that. Korekiyo got more earrings, ranging from wood to gold, small to large, and even some fun ones like smiley faces and animals (“Oh… Of _course_ Ms. Asahina would give me these emoji earrings, kehehe…”). Besides earrings, Korekiyo got more stuff, like some Christmas sweaters (“Does Mr. Kokichi know I am a size medium and not extra small?”), some older books (“Goodness, this must be the fifth time I will read the Iliad…”), and even some gift cards! We figured we could use the movie theater gift cards on the newer documentaries coming out, as well as use the… ‘Velvet Pleasures’ gift card on… some goodies (“What else do I expect from Mr. Kokichi?”).

Gonta also got really good gifts!! Gonta got more bug stuff, like heaters, small containers for bugs, and even money with the note ‘For buying some bug eggs!’ (“Aww… Kaede is nice!! I guess Kaede couldn’t send real bugs to Gonta.”). But, he also did get a plethora of other goodies. Gonta got some flower seeds, which surprised him, but the note that Chihiro sent read ‘I know you are more of a bug person, but I figured bugs like flowers, and you could start a garden!’. It was very sweet, and Chihiro was right! They _do_ have a backyard with space for flowers. Gonta held on to it for a future garden (not right now though… Gonta and Kiyo’s backyard is full of snow!). Gonta also got a floating flower pot! It was one of those pots where you string it to the ceiling and put plants in! Gonta figured he could use Chihiro’s flowers in the pot. He was VERY excited to use that!! There were also some stuffed animals and small ornaments. It was _all_ stuff Gonta enjoyed very much.

When the presents were now all opened, Gonta looked to Korekiyo, “Well… That look like all gifts are done. Gonta is VERY happy about his gifts!!”

Korekiyo nodded, a grin peeking from his mask, “It appears our tree is clean of presents now…”

He made eye contact with Gonta’s eyes, “But… Gonta, I have one more gift for you.”

Gonta’s eyes widened, “Hm?? Korekiyo have gift for Gonta?”

He smiled more, “Yes, I do. See, Gonta…” He lowered his voice, “I know that this house is smaller than we’d hoped, and it is harder to raise your bugs in such a small environment… But…”

Korekiyo gently stood up and offered a hand, “Gonta, follow me.”

Gonta, mesmerized by Korekiyo’s proposition, was lifted with the help of Korekiyo and followed him through the house. Hand in hand, Gonta pondered what he could have bought him. There was nothing big that showed up in the mail… Korekiyo also hasn’t let him enter the storage room in a while… What could he of bought Gonta…?

Korekiyo clicked the door open to the storage room and opened the door. In the small room, there was a _massive_ glass cage. Gonta stood there, surprised, as his eyes darted to the large lights, then the massive field collection, then the rocks and small huts and moss, then the grated roof to the cage. 

His boyfriend put a hand on the top of the cage, “I bought us a cage. And…” Korekiyo took a small slip of paper from on top of the cage, handing it to Gonta, “I bought us some friends.”

Gonta read through the page, trying to find keywords… That… That page was a letter of purchase of beetle eggs!! There was a couple of DOZEN purchased!! Gonta flung his head up, looking to Korekiyo. His face must have been sparkling. Gonta nearly tore the paper in half, his hands shaking from pure JOY. 

Gonta laughed, “Oh!!! OH !! KIYO!!! You— Kiyo… KIYO?? Kiyo bought this for… For GONTA??”

Korekiyo laughed himself, nodding, “Yes, I did. I bought it just for you.”

Gonta bounced a bit, his smile brightly shinning as he shook his arms and hands. He then dropped the paper, scooping up Korekiyo into a MASSIVE hug, “THANK YOU!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!”

Korekiyo laughed harder, his arms hung around Gonta’s shoulders, hugging his neck. Gonta mumbled more, “THANK YOU KIYO!! Gonta VERY VERY happy!!!”

Korekiyo giggled, “Oh, yes sweetie, I can tell! I am so glad you like it this much.”

Gonta put down Korekiyo, his hands moving to hold Korekiyo’s, “Kiyo… This is BEST gift Gonta ever got!!! Gonta love it SO MUCH!!”

Korekiyo smiled brighter, now his mask slipping partially off, “Oh, Gonta, I’m so glad you do. It is the least I can do for my loved one.”

Gonta looked to Korekiyo longer, his smile still apparent. He was in a haze of joy, his brain bouncing off the _walls_. Gonta blurted, “Can Gonta kiss Kiyo??? Please?? Gonta really wanna kiss Kiyo.”

Korekiyo smiled wider, “Of course, sweetheart.”

With a slip of the mask, they both leaned in and kissed. Gonta found himself cupping Korekiyo’s face with both hands, nearly showering Korekiyo with kisses everywhere. Korekiyo was gigging, getting kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. Eventually, Gonta let go and pulled away, Korekiyo still laughing. Gonta held Korekiyo’s hands, looking into Korekiyo’s eyes as they shared a moment of silence. Korekiyo’s eyes gave a glisten, possibly from tears that brimmed from his laughter, or maybe from a fondness of love.

One more time, Gonta said, “Thank you, Kiyo. Gonta is really thankful.”

Korekiyo rubbed Gonta’s hands, “Of course, Gonta. I love you, honey.”

Gonta smiled, “Gonta loves Kiyo too.”

Korekiyo has always been very kind to Gonta. He has always seen Gonta for who he was and tried to make him happy. Gonta appreciated it. Even though Kiyo has been through a lot of bad, he always tries to give good. Gonta always thought that was beautiful.

Gonta gripped Korekiyo’s hands, smiling still, “Well… Gonta and Kiyo should set up beetle home, yes?”

Korekiyo softened his smile, “Yes, we should.”


End file.
